CRACKFIC The Blayders
by The Zutara Critic
Summary: CRACKFIC A weird idea that I had while reading The Blayders, by heartxtime. Rated T for adult themes, some suggestive violence, and coarse language. Not suitable for Kataangers. CRACKFIC


* * *

Okay, so this is a crackfic that i wrote for **heartxtime **because it's based of of her story, _The Blayders_, a Katara-centric AU that's pretty good. It contains spoilers for the story, so if you haven't read the story and woud not like to be spoiled, go read it first.

The five-second crackfic is based off of a review I wrote for chapter 28 of the story, which was: naked zuko + horny katara (b/c that's totally what she is) BOW CHIKA WOW WOW

Disclaimer: I don't own half of this page b/c **heartxtime** wrote it, and I don't own the characters of Avatar. Duh.

* * *

TT , TT

Katara immersed herself completely into the duties as a temporary healer at the Northern Water Village, taking part in rebuilding all that had been destroyed. She wore a black armband under her clothes as mourning, discreet because she didn't want her patients to feel that she was unfocused.

She'd hardly see Zuko, Aang, Sokka or Toph. At night, she would eat the food brought up to her room instead of in the dining area they'd constructed for everyone to share their meals. Then she would collapse into her bed, tired after a whole day's work.

A month passed. The same routine carried on, except now there were less people in the infirmary. This went on until one day Katara found herself with time on her hands for an entire day.

"You deserve a rest," they said. "Go find your sweetheart and friends."

Katara flushed slightly. It seemed that although some people were very much against the fact Zuko was of the Fire Nation, everyone was impressed by how he'd fought in the battle, protecting as many of their own as he could. Sokka and Toph were willing to treat him normally now, although occasionally Sokka would find strange excuses to argue with Zuko.

They all also had the idea that their lead healer and the Prince made a very good couple.

In truth, Katara hadn't properly talked to Zuko since he'd first recovered. She wasn't sure how to face him now. A sudden horrifying thought struck her. She knew there were many pretty girls in the Village, much prettier than herself. What if Zuko had forgotten her and fallen in love with one of them?

Her brow creased with worry, so she decided to visit Aang first. She couldn't find him in his office, and was told that he'd gone for a walk with the "blind earthbender girl". She sighed, knowing she was feeling self-pity. Aang had been a couple with Toph for a while now. Katara didn't bother find him, so she looked for her brother.

He was having a hot bath, a new luxury established thanks to Zuko. She sighed again, unhappy at being reminded of the Prince again. She sat on the side of the bath, not caring about the 'Men's Bath' rules. There was no one else at the bath, anyway.

"So…what's up?"

"Nothing much. I've been busy."

Sokka raised an eyebrow at her. "We all know that."

Katara flinched at the accusation in those words. "Well, I'm sorry about that. It's just that there were – well, people to heal, things to mend…you know…"

"Well, at least I don't mind so much. But did you think about Zuko?"

Katara slapped her face to her hands. "Could we not talk about him?"

"Why not? Did something happen?" He was being annoying _again_.

"No, no, nothing happened."

"Then…why?"

"Nothing."

After a lot more egging, Katara told her brother of her fears, feeling childish. To her surprise, he laughed out loud. He explained: "You're both worrying about the same thing, silly. To tell the truth, he's been worried sick about you. When you told him not to come to the infirmary unless he was sick or hurt, he almost demolished his own room. He still has problems expressing himself, huh."

Katara's mouth gaped open. "But that was only because there were loads of sick people at the time, and he could've caught the diseases!"

Sokka snorted. "You try telling him that." Before Katara could answer, Sokka said, "Actually, you won't have to."

That's when Katara heard footsteps. Slowly, she turned around.

Zuko smirked, naked except for the towel that was wrapped around his hips and slightly below. His electric eye contact and familiarly raspy voice sent chills of pleasure down Katara's back.

"When did you turn into a man?"

Katara's eyes bugged out of their sockets and she tried not to drool as her eyes traced his body, from his smirking face, down to his chiseled abs, down to his… toes.

Immediately she grabbed him and dragged him to the nearest closet. Zuko tried to hold on to his towel, but to no avail. She slammed the closet door, cutting off their light. Zuko squeaked as he felt her tweak his nipple.

"Katara?! What are you-"

"Zuko, _shut the fuck up_." And she covered his lips with hers.

TT , TT

As Sokka left the men's hot bath room, he heard strange noises coming from the closet.

"Must be that weird janitor again. I told him to lay off the cactus juice, but nooooo…"

* * *

So, review! Let me know what you think! And read _The Blayders_, by **heartxtime**!!

The Zutara Critic

:D


End file.
